Dylan
Captain Dylan is an EDF soldier serving as Duke Nukem's sidekick in Duke Nukem Forever. Dylan and other EDF troops help Duke fight the aliens attacking Las Vegas and across the Hoover Dam. In the level The Clarifier, Dylan is found severely wounded after being ambushed (presumably by Octabrains) inside the Hoover Dam's interior. After telling Duke to destroy the Dam with demolition charges, he seemingly expires, with his last words being "Argghh......I'm comin' home, mama". This prompts Duke to morbidly quip "I guess he won't be in the sequel". However, Dylan is seen alive and well in the new Duke Nukem Forever DLC, having survived his wounds and made a full recovery. He helps Duke to fight the forces of Dr. Proton and escape Area 51. He later assists Duke in finding a teleporter in an old brothel that will take them to a base on the moon, where an Alien Empress has infested the lunar base and is kidnapping Earth's women from there. Once Dylan and Duke find the teleporter, they both discover that it can only teleport one person to the lunar base. Dylan then chooses to stay behind and maintain the teleporter while Duke goes through the portal and goes to kill the alien empress. After Duke kills the Alien Empress and ends the alien invasion once and for all, Dylan helps Duke and many freed women return to Earth via the teleporter. While Duke celebrates with the many grateful women he freed, Dylan is seen having sex with his girlfriend inside a motel. Trivia *He appears to be a parody of Marcus Fenix from Epic Games' Gears of War series, complete with copious amounts of swearing and complaint about "finding his buddy's wife". The black headband he wears is also a reference to Marcus Fenix's bandana. *Dylan appears to have known Duke for a long time, as he references a mission in Beirut in which he and Duke participated in while part of the US military. *It is implied by Dylan in the DLC that he is there because he "Volunteered for one-a them super soldier DNA programs". He also says that back at the dam he only "passed out from a little blood leakin' outta (his) asshole". *In the new Duke Nukem Forever DLC, Dylan is shown to have a girlfriend who lives in a motel; her name is Sally. *Dylan holds the rank of Captain in the Earth Defense Forces. *Dylan says the "F" word more times than anyone in the game, even Duke, always saying it many times per sentence. This could be a parody of the drill sergeant in Full Metal Jacket or it could just be a random quirk of the character. *Duke remarks his supposed death during The Clarifier with a line "Guess he won't be in the sequel", however it turns out he did survive and makes a comeback in the DLC. It is unsure if this was done on purpose by the developers. *The character's name might have been chosen due to the phonetic similarity to Dillon – a character from the movie Predator. In the movie, Dillon is a friend and former comrade of the protagonist, Major Dutch Schaefer. Category:Duke Nukem Forever Category:Characters